Mega Man vs Donkey Kong
Mega Man vs Donkey Kong is Peep4Life's two hundred and twenty-eighth DBX! Description Season 16 Episode 3! Mega Man vs Donkey Kong! Two absolute classics of the video game universe duke it out. Can the Blue Bomber topple the First Member of the DK Crew? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Mega Man made short work of his robotic foes in the room, blasting them against walls and doors until they were all no more. He scanned the area, and grew more and more cautious as the ground began to shake violently. Suddenly, a wall was smashed open and Donkey Kong came tumbling through.The ape roared, beating his chest as he looked down on the Blue Bomber. He had just smashed multiple bots up himself, so he put two and two together, and got mightily cross with Mega Man. The robot must have realised, raising his Mega Buster to try and warn off Donkey Kong. The gorilla wasn't easily budged, and Mega Man locked on to the now pouncing foe. Here we go! Donkey Kong soaked up the pelting shots of the Mega Buster, landing in front of Mega Man and grabbing him by the leg. Donkey Kong began slamming Mega Man into the floor several times, before headbutting him across the room. Mega Man crashed hard, quickly firing a Sticky Bomb that latched on to DK's chest. The ape paused, trying to pry off the bomb, but it was no use. Mega Man then leapt beneath the airborne Donkey Kong, firing a small tornado upwards. DK slammed into the ceiling, bringing down several pieces of it. The ape grabbed a piece of debris and slammed it down on Mega Man, burying the Blue Bomber. The ape then began hammering away at the rubble, beating it and Mega Man together. He then clapped his hands around Mega Man, dealing massive damage and blasting his robotic foe through several walls. Mega Man was able to dig in, slowing himself down and taking aim at DK. He then fired a Charge Shot, which caught DK in the chest and stopped his charge. Mega Man was then able to run in close and uppercut Donkey Kong, stunning him. The Blue Bomber kept piling on, slashing with his Flame Sword. DK covered up, but Mega Man was happy to slash wherever he could find the space. DK then leapt up, surprising Mega Man. The ape brought his fists down on the ground, using his Thunder Wham technique. Mega Man shot up into the air, being caught with a headbutt that sent him downward, and then a strike that bashed him into the wall. Mega Man skidded down, throwing a Sticky Bomb again at DK. It caught his chest, but the ape had a different plan for this situation. He seized Mega Man and proceeded to bear hug him. The bomb went off between the two of them, hurting them equally. The pair landed several feet away from each other, and Mega Man slowly began to stir. He then turned around into a vicious slug to the midsection. DK grabbed the robot, and then began pummelling away on his body, and the Blue Bomber was quite fortunate to escape with his life, throwing a Saw Blade into DK's face. The ape backed off, allowing Mega Man to connect with several Charge Shots. Now it was DK in trouble, as Mega Man grabbed a chunk of debris and hurled it his way. Donkey Kong hammered down on the projectile, but was now exposed. Mega Man had followed through with Hard Knuckle, clocking the ape on the face. DK roared, throwing desperate swipes at his foe. Mega Man kept trying to dodge, but DK's reach was too great. He punched Mega Man into the air, and tried to spike him to the floor. Mega Man fired the Mega Buster down into his foe's chest, stopping the attack. As they landed on the floor, DK tossed a chunk of robot at Mega Man. The Blue Bomber leapt over it, but straight into Spinning Kong. Mega Man was in trouble; DK was on top of him again, this time charging up a finishing punch. He dropped a small Sticky Bomb at the foot of Kong. Just as the punch came in, the bomb detonated, knocking DK off balance. Good enough for Mega Man. He fired a Leaf Shield at DK, keeping him pinned on the opposite side of the room. Mega Man fired a Black Hole Bomb, which dragged DK in. The ape was now face to face with a firing squad of Mega Man X, MegaMan.EXE, Mega Man Volnutt, and Geo Stelar. They all fired in unison, disintegrating the ape together in a blinding beam of energy. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Mega Man! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Big vs Little themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights